My Knitted Beanie and My Broken Heart
by xkristinaxrawrx
Summary: Kristina Elm falls in love with one of her best friends. While shooting a TV show for MTV, their love is exposed to the world. How will she handle that? Shaun White love story. NOTE:I dont know where to put my story. Please forgive my horrible category.


Growing up, I had never been much of anything. Not a great student, didn't do much for the sports teams either. Screw the math club, the yearbook club and all that crap, I just liked staying home or being with my friends. I didn't know until my seventeenth birthday that I could snowboard like no other girl before me. I did tricks that pro's had only just learned, my first time on the board.

My father made me go pro. I had won the winter dew tour my within my first year of snowboarding. I made headlines all over the world.

I had brands calling me non-stop looking to sponsor me, I had chosen Redbull, DVS shoes, Burton Snowboards and Electric Goggles. Never in the world did I think I would ever become this big. Little did I know, it had only just begun.

I lived in Los Angeles with my parents and my sister Bridgett. I was eighteen now and she was going to be fifteen soon. I had money in the bank, and yet did nothing with it. When I graduated from high school my mother told me I should stay home and save my money incase something horrible happened to me while snowboarding. I disregarded her and went out and bought a house in Carlsbad, Cali. It was the best decision I ever made, other then listening to my father about going pro.

When I moved, my best friend Robyn and her boyfriend had gotten kicked out of their apartment for making to much noise. I told them they could stay with me as long as they wanted. My other best friend Jenn was on the verge of running away from home around the time I moved so I told her to come with me.

The house I bought was large, ten bedrooms and five full baths, three half baths. My mother told me it was a splurge and I shouldn't have bought it. I told her to STFU. I didn't talk to my mother much after that.

The only thing I didn't like was how hard it was to keep a relationship. I had a few different boyfriends since I had started snowboarding, but they never lasted long. The one boy that I was with now was different though. He made me smile and laugh and never asked me for money. He made me feel beautiful all the time. His name was Jason, and he was twenty-one.

Everything was going great until a few months ago.

Burton Snowboards wanted me to do a lot of press with Shaun White, one of the greatest snowboarders since the sport began. We did a lot of videos together, designed a lot of boards and even went on tour for a month to Canada to promote safe snowboarding practices.

Shaun and I had become really close, he was one of my good friends and he was the reason I kept going when I didn't think I could go one any more. Shaun could make me laugh when I didn't even want to smile.

We were on a flight back to California when I got the phone call from Jason. Shaun and I had a private jet so my phone went off loudly. I picked it up and smiled when I saw the name on the caller ID. I pressed answer and brought the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I said casually, even though my stomach was spinning with excitement. The line was quite for a moment and then Jason answered me quietly.

"_When are you going to land? I'll pick you up at the airport and we can go for a drive. Like when we first started dating." _

His voice was different for some reason. He didn't seem happy. It didn't bother me though, he was my boyfriend and I hadn't seen him.

"Another hour and I should be back to the airport." I explained excitedly. We chitchatted for a few more minutes before hanging up. I looked over at Shaun, who was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked, shoving my phone back in my pocket. Shaun just shook his head and chuckled under his breath. "No, tell me. What?" I asked, starting to get frustrated. Shaun sighed loudly and turned towards me.

"Do you like him?" He asked, setting down the magazine he was looking at. I nodded and smiled, thinking about Jason. Shaun snapped his fingers in my face and pointed to my eyes and then to his eyes. "Focus." He teased. I slapped his hand away softly. "You don't ever want to see him get hurt, right?" Shaun asked his voice softer now. I shook my head and started twirling my shoulder length, curly blonde hair in my fingers. Shaun nodded knowingly. "Break up with him." He said casually.

"What!?" I asked, shocked. Shaun pressed his lips together and looked past me out the window.

"You're only going to hurt him. He wont understand the stress and pressure your under. He's going to get hurt. Just end it when you can." Shaun explained. "Trust me, when you go pro, you loose relationships." He added.

My heart was breaking. I could feel my eyes starting to water as the pilot came over the intercom and explained we'd be landing soon.

What was I going to do?

It had been two weeks since my whole talk with Shaun about relationships. He had made a good point, but I was too attached to Jason to let go.

I was in my new house with Robyn and Jenn talking about my new clothing line 'Legit' when the doorbell rang. I ran to open the door, thinking it was Jason, but to my surprise, Shaun stood in the doorway.

"Hello." He said smiling. I loved Shaun's smile. His canine teeth were pointy to the extent that I called them fangs. His long red, curly red hair was soft to the touch and I loved running my hands through it when he would let me. I had a relationship with Shaun that was stronger then most of my relationships I had made with any of my ex-boyfriends. Jason and I had a relationship that was different from Shaun and I.

Jason and I could lay in bed for hours on end without saying a word, but know exactly how the other person was feeling or what they were thinking. Jason had an intellectual mind that made talking to him easy, and enjoyable.

Jason was taller then me by a full foot. I was standing a neat 5'5''; Jason was a clean 6'5''. He was strong with muscular arms and legs and abs that would make my heart race. He was clean cut with short dark hair that was trimmed periodically. He came from a military family so his appearance meant a lot to him. He had sexy blue eyes that made me smile when he gazed into mine longingly.

Jason and I were going out tonight, taking a walk on the beach. He has said on the phone that he needed to explain something's to me and I was excited about seeing him, but nervous because I didn't know what to expect.

"Whatch'ya doing?" Shaun asked walking towards the table where all the papers were located for the clothing line. I ran past him, smacking the back of his head softly with my hand.

"None of your gosh darn business!" I teased, picking all the papers up quickly and holding them close to my chest. Shaun smiled and walked over to me slowly, furrowing his brown angrily. I smiled and furrowed my brow back. Shaun poked at my sides, making me yelp in surprise. I handed him the papers and watched his eyes for comfort. He nodded approvingly at the designs and set the papers back on the table. I smiled up at him and looked at the clock.

It was already four and I needed to be ready for Jason by four thirty. It was November and it would be dark by five. I looked at Robyn and Jenn for help. Jenn stood up and grabbed Shaun's hand.

"Come on stupid, Kristina needs to get ready for Jason. Lets go get something to eat." She said, pulling on Robyn's hand as well. I smiled and watched them walk outside, Shaun looking back at me with those big green eyes.

I ran upstairs and through on a pair of black skinny jeans and a green tank top. I pulled on my blue flip flops and grabbed my black zip up hoodie before I ran downstairs to go to the beach.

When I arrived Jason was waiting, leaning against his car. I jumped out of my new Ford Explorer and walked over to him.

"Hey." I said smiling. Jason looked up and smiled weakly. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out on to the sand.

"I want to talk to you about something." He said quietly. I nodded and looked up at him. He sighed loudly and looked me in the eye. "I cant do this anymore. I need a girlfriend who is actually around and who wants to be with me. I know you care about me and I care about you so much but I hate living this way. I need someone who is there for me." he explained.

Shaun had been right. I was wrong about Jason.

I sat by myself, listening to the wave's crash against the shore, me knees pulled up to my chest and I was crying. I felt someone walk up behind me and sit down, placing there arms around my waist and rested their head on my back.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. I wrapped my hands in his and rested my forehead on his arm and sighed. "I care about you." He whispered. I nodded and laced my fingers with his. "I think we should go now." He added. I nodded and stood up, looking down at him. His curly red hair showering down past his shoulders and curling up around his face.

Something about him made me feel secure. Made me feel better then anyone had before him.

"_What's with the beanie?"_

"I never take it off. When I do, it's like a Bigfoot sighting. My grandmother knitted it for me when I was sixteen and now I just don't take it off. It keeps my ears warm when I ride too."

"_Do you have any other hats?" _

"Yea, my grandma sent me like fifty in the mail when she found out that I had won Dew Tour. I'm using a lot of her designs for my new clothing line 'Legit' so she was a big help in that."

"_Do you wear any of those hats?"_

"Not really. I mean if this one is in the wash then yea, I'll throw one of the other hats on but I like this hat way to much."

"_Is it true that you didn't pick up a snowboard before you're seventeenth birthday?"_

"Yea, I didn't even think about snowboarding before that. Look at me I'm not really what you would call snowboarding material. I'm a chubster, I have huge boobs and I just really don't fit in with everyone else. Look at Hannah Teter, she's skinny, no boobs and she's super skater. Nobody really took me seriously when I first got out on the pipe, now everyone wants to sign me."

"_Have you and Shaun White done anymore press together?"_

"No, we're going to Japan together, Danny Kass, Shaun White, Terje Håkonsen, Travis Rice and a bunch of their friend and my friends are going. MTV wanted to make a little show out of it so we all decided to get together and just have fun with it."

"_You skateboard as well, are you going to enter the X-Games?"_

"I've thought about it, everyone tells me I should, but I don't know what I'm going to do yet. I need to just focus on one thing right now and that's just mastering the art of snowboarding."

"_So lets get into the good stuff. What are some of your favorite things?"_

"Haha, I've been waiting for these. Uhm, right now my favorite movie is Saw 5, I'm really into the gory movies and things like that. I have an abnormal addiction to South Park and I just can't get enough of it."

"_Who doesn't like South Park?"_ "I don't know, I have all the seasons on DVD and I bring them everywhere with me."

"_What kind of music do you listen to?"_ "Uhm, I honestly listen to everything. When I'm rippin' it up on the mountains or a half pipe, I listen to a lot of rock. Sometimes I just want a good Louie Armstrong song to make me feel better about things."

"_Louie Armstrong? Honestly?"_ "Yea, when I'm down and out I like to listen to a good song by him or sometime Carol Cole."

"_Nice. How about your love life?"_

"Uhm… next question."

"_Oh come on, you're a pretty girl, you have to have someone in your life."_

"Yea, there is someone, kinda…maybe. I don't really know right now."

"_In my personal opinion, you should take a swipe at Shaun. He's cute, you would be cute together."_

"Yea, I get that a lot."

I hated doing interviews, even when they weren't about my love life or my personal life. I just wanted people out but would that ever happen? No, it wouldn't because I chose to let people into my life. I pulled into my driveway and walked up the long winding path to my front door. When the last ten steps were in sight, I looked up to see Shaun sitting on my front step.

"Hey beautiful." He said smiling. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Aw, why the long face? You're not excited to see me?" he asked, looking hurt. I jutted my bottom lip out and held my arms out for him.

He smiled and ran towards me. He tackled me, making both of us fall back to the luscious green grass. He laid on top of me and sighed loudly.

"Wanna go out with me tonight? Or we could go to my place, have a few beers and loosen up a little? I know things have been a little hard since butt hole." He explained. I thought about it for a moment before nodding. He smiled and planted a juicy wet kiss on my forehead. I gagged playfully and pushed him off of me. He spanked my butt before running up to the door and jumped eagerly for me to let him in.

"God you like an impatient puppy!" I shouted playfully. Shaun nodded and licked my cheek. I smiled and wiped his spit from off my skin. Shaun ran into the house and jumped from the landing onto the couch below. I shook my head and followed him, jumping from the landing to the couch.

"Oh, we're going to have so much fun tonight!" he said excitedly. I nodded, knowing exactly what was going to happen…


End file.
